Volver el tiempo atrás
by himepeti
Summary: Él cometió un error tiempo atrás, ahora ha vuelto para enmendarlo, sin embargo las cosas no son como antes... Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto, todos suyos, yo solo se los tomé prestados un ratito.


**VOLVER EL TIEMPO ATRÁS**

El bullicio era alto, las personas caminaban de un lado a otro entre diferentes camerinos. Sasuke se estremeció, no le gustaba el frío y a pesar de que el lugar tenía aire acondicionado aún no podía acostumbrarse, lo suyo era el calor, la playa y el mar; no por nada había abandonado Japón casi un año atrás.

Se levantó de la silla frente al espejo lleno de luces y el escritorio lleno de maquillajes. El elegante traje oscuro que portaba para las fotografías que le tomarían en unos minutos, le quedaba perfectamente a la medida, se dirigió a la pequeña ventana donde podía observar una pequeña parte de la tecnológica ciudad de Tokyo.

Las luces brillaban por donde viera, los edificios contiguos no le ofrecían una gran vista para ser sinceros, pero podía ver la nieve que caía, desde su punto de vista el invierno era la peor época del año. Por un momento su pequeña ceja se frunció, faltaba una semana, era 20 de diciembre, faltaba solo una semana para el cumpleaños de... Hinata Hyuga.

No estaba del todo seguro que le agradara verlo, pero lo había pensado detenidamente, su regreso a Japón no era del todo una acción motivada por los negocios, sino por su corazón, al cual ignoró meses atrás, pero al cual ya no pensaba seguir ignorando. Sabía que a pesar de la personalidad bondadosa de la chica Hyuga que dejó atrás, él tendría que trabajar duro para ganarse su perdón y por una vez en su vida su determinación se encontraba firme.

-Sasuke, déjame ponerte un poco de brillo, en cuanto Naruto termine su sesión sigues tú. Será mejor que vayamos esperando en el set.

Él miró a la despampanante rubia que lo llamó, Ino Yamanaka, ella era una excelente maquillista aunque le sorprendió que Hinata no estuviese llevando las riendas en ese aspecto. Ella tenía el mando, fue así como la conoció... y era así como pensaba su reencuentro.

Lo había imaginado miles de veces, esperaba una cara sorprendida, ruborizada e incómoda. Pero ella jamás se presentó. Así que los planes que cuidadosamente ideó para abordarla también se echaron abajo.

La rubia hizo un mohín, él caminó con desgana a su antiguo asiento, después de tomarlo, Ino comenzó con su trabajo, espolvoreando de aquí para allá sobre su rostro y cuello.

-Santo cielo Sasuke, tu rostro en vez de envejecer parecer rejuvenecer, acaso no decían que los excesos eran malos para la piel, contigo voy a empezar a dudarlo.

Él sonrió de lado, alguna gente le hacía ese tipo de comentarios, decían que a sus casi treinta debería parecer mayor, la verdad era distinta, sobre todo cuando su rostro solo se hacía más apuesto. También tenía que reconocer que el exceso de ejercicio había sido de ayuda.

-¿Qué tienen ustedes las estrellas para que esto suceda?—Su voz iba tenida de recelo y a él solo le quedó dibujar una sonrisa ladina, al tiempo que se encogía de hombros—Cuando eras un chiquillo adolescente y cantabas en tu grupo junto a Naruto, te veías un poco más real.

Ante el comentario de sus inicios en el mundo de la farándula, no le quedo más que dibujar una sonrisa sincera. Aquel dueto de música rock, había sido una de las mejores cosas que pudo sucederlo, sin embargo...

-¿Oye dónde está Hinata?—Finalmente sacó la duda que lo carcomía.

Agachó su mirada a pesar de estar consciente que Yamanaka no podía conocer el amorío que mantuvo con la dulce, inocente y tierna peliazul. A pesar de verse en varios escándalos de corazón con ella fue especialmente prudente, no tenía en claro el por qué, quizá porque Hinata era realmente la prudente y no le interesaba la fama y con ello meterse en problemas con su padre.

De pronto vino el recuerdo, de la última vez que la vio. Los ojos inundados en lágrimas, la mueca de tristeza, dolor y decepción. Había sido cruel, estaba un poco tomado si eso podía mitigar el impacto y crueles palabras que le lanzó, no debió ser tan brutal, Hinata no merecía que la echara de su lado como lo cuando él fue quién la incitó a que viviese con él, la echó a la calle a mitad de la noche...

-Ah—La exclamación de Ino lo hizo fijarse en ella, su semblante había cambiado por completo.

-Sasuke, es tu turno—Naruto entró al camerino arrojando una costosa chaqueta de cuero sobre uno de los sillones pegados justo a la infinidad de vestuarios, tirándose después, como si estuviese tremendamente cansado.

El nombrado se levantó con desgana.

-¿Tú que tienes guapa? Tienes cara de funeral.

Sasuke siguió su andar aun así antes de que cruzara la puerta las palabras de la rubia lo golpearon paralizándolo.

-Casi, Sasuke, me preguntó de Hinata... está en etapa terminal, le detectaron cáncer hace casi un año.

Sasuke se giró abruptamente. Naruto igual se mostró sorprendido sentándose enseguida y fijando sus ojos azules en él, para el ojiazul no fue algún secreto el romance que mantuvo con la chica Hyuga.

-¿De qué hablas?—Preguntó Naruto al notar la consternación del moreno y siendo capaz de reaccionar primero.

Ella suspiró antes de continuar.

-Se lo detectaron en febrero, en una revisión de rutina por su embarazo.

-¿Hinata está embarazada?—Naruto volvió a cuestionar sorprendido, Ino asistió.

-Si, de hecho eran análisis de rutina por lo de su embarazo y por una urticaria que no les parecía normal—La rubia sonrió con nostalgia—Hubieran podido hacer mucho más por ella, pero Hina se negó a interrumpir su embarazo a pesar de estar a tiempo y por tanto recibir tratamiento por su cáncer de piel. Creo que creía que podría hacerlo—Ino negó con la cabeza—Ya no hay esperanzas el cáncer se extendió a sus órganos mientras la bebé crecía, también lo hizo el cáncer.

Sasuke se estremeció no logrando salir del todo su estupor. Si Hinata estuvo o estaba embarazada, ¿Qué tantas posibilidades habría de que fuese hijo suyo? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuvo relaciones con ella?

30 de diciembre... lo recordaba bien, unas horas antes de que terminase su relación...

-Sasuke—La voz de Naruto tenía un tinte de presión.

Posó sus ojos oscuros en él, el rubio parecía consternado y al igual que él tenía sus sospechas obvias de la paternidad. Sasuke dibujó una mueca nerviosa en el rostro, la Hinata que conocía sería incapaz de haberse ido con otro cuando él la echó, entonces...

" _Etapa terminal, cáncer se extendió a sus órganos_ "

-Debe ser una equivocación—Masculló recordando las palabras, mirando a Ino, ella ladeó su rostro.

-Ojalá fuese a sí. Ahora que lo pienso, desde que se marcharon a Estados Unidos, muchas cosas han cambiado aquí—Es una lástima que alguien con tan solo veintitrés, tan joven, tenga ese destino, aunque también fue una tonta, debió ser más lista y no solo ser positiva, si las cosas no funcionaban tal como pasó, ¿qué iba a suceder con su hija? Porque se quedó como madre soltera, nadie sabe quién demonios es el padre de su niña. Aparte al estar embarazada creó una brecha con su familia... está completamente sola.

-Sasuke—Naruto lo llamó al notarlo desconcertado...

 **xoxoxoxoxo**

La aguja atravesó su piel, Shizune, la enfermera que la atendía en el turno matutino le sacaba una muestra sanguínea para nuevos estudios.

A pesar de tener la mascarilla de oxígeno le costaba respirar. El cuerpo le dolía con tanta intensidad que era la causa de sus ojos brillosos.

-Ya está—Le anunció Shizune, con una fingida sonrisa.

Tsunade la oncóloga entró, con una mirada de preocupación, en esos cuatro meses que llevaba internada finalmente con el tratamiento contra el cáncer, aprendió a leer las muecas y ya sabía que no era una buena noticia.

-Hinata está en tu cerebro... No hay parte de tu cuerpo que no haya invadido ya.

Ella bajó su mirada, pero para ser sincera aun esperaba un milagro. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, no era justo, ¿por qué perdía así la batalla? No había podido hacer nada bien. Mikoto, su bebé había nacido antes de tiempo a causa del maldito cáncer y desde ahí todo había ido en picada.

Era tan frustrante no poder tomarla en sus brazos por el dolor en la piel, o lo mal que se sentía físicamente. Ella era la única razón por la cual no quiso rendirse tan fácil, sin embargo, después de tantas cirugías y malos pronósticos, finalmente estaba exhausta.

-Es cuestión de tiempo Hinata, está por todo tu cuerpo—Tsunade negó, dejando en silencio y denotando así el pronóstico final.

Hinata, asintió y ambas mujeres salieron de la habitación. Temari, su compañera de cuarto con mucho mejor pronóstico que ella le sonrió sin saber qué decirle.

Un par de minutos después entró Hanabi, su hermanita menor totalmente ajena a las malas noticias. Por los soniditos que la acompañaban supo enseguida que no iba sola. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, cuando la vio cargar a su hermosa bebé de casi cinco meses, su cabello era tan oscuro como el de su padre, igual que sus ojos, aunque creía que tenía su nariz y sus labios; no podía estar del todo segura. La bebé le regaló enseguida una sonrisa destentada, como si supiese quién era, aunque poco la hubiese cuidado.

Que la dejara era lo mejor, ¿ella de qué le servía? No pudo cuidarla, cuando tuvo aquel resfriado, o cuando tenía fiebre, tampoco fue capaz de llevarla a sus vacunas, ni siquiera era capaz de alimentarla porque estuvo recluida ahí; sin embargo no podía arrepentirse, era mejor haberle dado la vida que haberse privado de conocerla por más egoísta que se estuviese viendo ahora al rendirse y dejarla sola.

-Mira que cosa tan bonita ha llegado—Exclamó Temari, agitando los brazos en el aire.

Hanabi se encargó de recostar a la pequeña en la cama de su madre, a su costado, dando un leve saludo a su compañera para después apresurarse a acomodarle la mascada de manera femenina en su calva cabeza.

-Hinata, debes acomodarte esto así. Créeme que tú misma te veas enferma no será productivo, leí que el tener un buen estado de ánimo ayuda...

-Hanabi, ¿puedes acercármela más?

Con la simple petición se refería a que la pusiera en su regazo. En los ojos claros de su hermana, notó la duda ante su petición. No podía culparla ella estaba en los huesos, su estado era tan frágil que nadie podría creer que ella pudiese cargar a la regordeta bebé.

-No pienso cargarla, solo deseo sostenerla cerca, muy cerca—Murmuró con la voz teñida en llanto.

-¿Qué sucede?—La voz de su hermanita salió alarmada al notarla tan triste.

-Necesito ver a papá... debes decirle que ya no hay tiempo—Le confesó al mirarla a los ojos—Dile que me perdone, que no quise decepcionarlo, pero si no viene a verme... o me permite ir con ustedes... ya no habrá mucho tiempo.

-Hinata... -La voz de Hanabi se tiñó de tristeza y desolación.

-La doctora dijo que es cuestión de...

Temari inclinó la cabeza, apartando la mirada de la triste escena, en todos esos meses que la peliazul fue su compañera de habitación, su hermana, Hanabi fue su único soporte.

-Sabes que papá ha aceptado a regañadientes a Miko... no me dejará si quiera mencionárselo.—Soltó Hanabi con la voz débil, tomando a la pequeña y colocándola en el regazo de la peliazul con cuidado, completamente al pendiente por si Hinata perdía fuerzas.

Hinata hizo una mueca dolorosa al sentir el peso de la bebé y soltando unas gruesas lágrimas.

-Es tan injusto que incluso esto duela—Dijo al besar las mejillas de la bebé, que le sonrió enseguida sin importarle en absoluto su demacrado estado.

Dos gruesas lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de la castaña contemplar tal escena, era tan doloroso. Hinata amaba tanto a la bebé, y aún así, no podía ser la excelente madre que anhelaba ser y que seguramente si el destino hubiese sido distinto, sería.

-¿Le contarás cada día cuanto la amo, verdad?

Hanabi solo asintió.

-No puedo respirar—Soltó entrecortadamente.

Hanabi tomó a la pequeña enseguida y Temari presionó el botón rojo en la cabecera de su propia cama. Ambas con expresión consternada mientras la llamaban.

Los ojos negros que minutos atrás se habían paralizado contemplando la escena cerca de la puerta, se quedaron asombrados, las enfermeras que pasaron a su lado, y después la doctora, no fueron detectados, hasta que las cortinas del cubículo de la peliazul se corrieron y la castaña salió parándose a su lado, bañada en lágrimas y en un ligero temblor.

-Tú mamá no puede hacernos esto—Escuchó sollozar a la castaña, entonces prestó atención en la pequeña que sostenía.

El rostro de la pequeña no dejaba a dudas que era una Uchiha, que era su hija, le sorprendió el calor que sintió en su pecho al conocerla y sin darse cuenta extendió una mano para acariciarle una de las mejillas, aun perplejo.

Hanabi lo miró extrañada pero no se atrevió a ser maleducada, su sobrina, siempre robaba miradas y arrumacos a donde quiera que fuese.

El tiempo transcurrió lento, muy lento o al menos así lo sintió él. Le sorprendió que, a pesar de la crisis sufrida por la peliazul, los médicos no la trasladaran a otra habitación y que en su lugar, salieran del cuarto diciendo que no había más que hacer, información que le dieron a su hermana.

Hanabi se marchó al poco tiempo, y él no pudo contenerse, entró aunque ella pareciera dormida, tenía que esperar... saber, descubrir, debía existir una oportunidad.

En la habitación había otra chica, con un gorro negro de estambre en su cabeza, tenía unos ojos verdes grandes y expresivos. Lo miró enseguida con suspicacia, quizá reconociéndolo.

-¿Tú quién eres?

Sasuke deseó guardarse la respuesta.

-Además de su hermana, y el fastidioso de su amigo Kiba, nadie más viene a verla. Es triste ver como una persona tan amable en realidad está tan sola.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja, eso no podía ser cierto. La personalidad dulce de la Hyuga la hicieron ganarse varias amistades sinceras.

No contestó, el impacto había menguado hasta cierto punto, al menos ahora no estaba paralizado. Aunque verla de cerca tan cambiada era mucho más perceptible todos lo que percibió desde lejos.

En primera su hermosa cabellera ya no estaba con ella, su pelo azulino, tan largo y sedoso. Su piel estaba pálida pero al mismo tiempo tenía una apariencia reseca, diferente. Llena de tubos y aparatos médicos, tan pero tan delgada y frágil.

Hinata solía mantener un rubor en sus mejillas, sus labios carnosos pequeños pero tan tentadores, sus ojos brillaban, en cambio ahora coronados de ojeras y hundidos; toda la belleza que poseía parecía haberse esfumado y haberla consumido convirtiéndola casi en una anciana, y eso le dolió, le dolió de tal manera que lo detuvo siendo un espectador ajeno, la vio llorar porque no podía sostener a su hija, la notó entrar en pánico cuando comenzó a sentirse mal y relajarse cuando su hermana quitó de sus brazos a la bebé, dejándose perder finalmente...

Su pecho dolió, verla así, en ese estado le demostraba que nada era una mentira, todo era una maldita verdad, ella estaba muy mal... pero no podía ser cierto, ella no podía morir, debía a ver algo que pudiese hacerse aún y él daría todo lo que tenía porque así fuera.

Temari se mordió levemente su labio inferior, el hombre que recién acababa de entrar parecía consternado y hasta cierto punto desolado. Era tan guapo, tan atractivo...

Sasuke tomó una silla de una esquina y la acercó a la cama, le tomó con cuidado una de sus manos, su piel ya no era tan suave y no estaba caliente sino helada.

-¡Oye! No serás tú el padre de su bebé—Masculló Temari casi acusadora, había furia en su rostro y eso sorprendió al moreno, volviendo su vista hacia ella.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja, Temari frunció su pobre ceño a causa del tratamiento.

-¡No puede ser!—Volvió a gritar la ojiverde—Si lo eres, eres un hijo de puta.—Siguió.

Sasuke sabía perfectamente que era. Agachó la mirada queriendo descifrar el tonto actuar de Hinata, no es que no le agradeciera la hermosa hija que dio, pero aún estaba tan perturbado por todos los hechos...

-¿En verdad eres tú el tipo que la echó de casa a mitad de la noche?

Sasuke se tensó.

-¿Qué tipo de persona decide que la relación se terminó a media noche, después de regresar de fiesta sin ninguna explicación?

Sasuke ignoró el dolor que incrementó en su garganta. En aquella fiesta, en esa maldita fiesta, Naruto le había abierto los ojos, le echó en cara que una simple muchacha como Hinata lo tuviese domado, que desde que se la había tirado no quisiera probar a otra e incluso que la hubiera llevado a su apartamento.

El sentimiento recién descubierto lo asustó y quiso exterminarlo enseguida. No conocía ese tipo de sensación, de sentimientos, él no tuvo la capacidad de asimilarlo.

El amor solo podía traer consigo dolor, lo había observado demasiado bien en su infancia, en su padre, en su amor enfermizo hacia su madre, la cual no tuvo ningún problema en deshacerse de ellos para irse con su amante... el amor no significaba nada, y en todo caso, solo podía traer consigo daño, su padre se convirtió en un alcohólico apenas su madre lo abandonó, entonces él quedó huérfano unos años después...

Ahora no quería pensar que había cometido un descomunal error, era todo lo que podía sentir. El miedo lo consumía al pensar que pudo estar con ella todos esos meses, que estando a su lado pudo lograr que la atendiesen mejores médicos, no, no todo estaba perdido aún había tiempo, aún podían curarla, aquella doctora rubia, debía estar equivocada, se encargaría que la viesen médicos extranjeros y la salvaran.

-Más vale que no seas él... si lo eres mejor márchate, no creo que ella quisiese verte.

-¿Tú quién eres?—Masculló con molestia el azabache.

-Su amiga, compartimos este cuarto hace buen tiempo, cuando le dieron solo tres meses de vida, así que ya lleva ventaja.

-Ella va a recuperarse, la llevaré con doctores de verdad.—Confesó, preguntándose qué debía hacer primero para iniciar el proceso de traslado.

La mujer inclinó su cabeza.

-Esto ya no se trata de tecnología médica, ya no pueden hacer nada por ella, el cáncer avanzó demasiado.

Sasuke negó enseguida, no podía ser verdad, apretó la fría mano entre la suya, no podía ser así, él no podía tener aquella mala suerte.

-Temari, vamos a ir a tu resonancia—Shizune miró con sorpresa al moreno—¿Usted es familiar de Hinata?—cuestionó sorprendida.

-Quiero trasladarla, ¿qué debo hacer?

-Ah... bueno tendría que hablarlo con su doctora para que le de las pautas para los cuidados paliativos.

-¿Cuidados paliativos?

Shizune asintió comprendiendo que el termino era nuevo para él.

-Para que Hinata no sufra tanto en sus últimos días y tenga una muerte digna.

-¿Qué diablos?—Masculló sin aliento.

-¿No pensaba llevarla a casa?—Cuestionó comprendiendo finalmente a qué traslado se refería.

Sasuke enmudeció aceptando la horrible verdad, le parecía de pronto todo tan irreal.

-En un momento le avisaré a la doctora que necesita hablar con ella. Ahora llevaré a mi paciente a un estudio, si puede esperar una media hora más—Habló la mujer ayudando a Temari a pasarse a la silla de ruedas.

Sasuke se quedó solo en la habitación sopesando que media hora no era nada cuando no tenía a donde ir, se sentía tan perdido. Tal como se sintió cuando la vio marcharse tiempo atrás, los días que vinieron fueron incluso peores. A pesar de estar en un nuevo país, vivir cerca de la playa y tener miles de distracciones, un frio lo envolvió, el deseo de divertirse desapareció, no entendía que le faltaba o más bien se negó a reconocerlo, incluso a sí mismo.

Ahora todo estaba perdido, la demacrada y enferma mujer postrada en aquella modesta cama de hospital, no era ni siquiera la sombra de la mujer que dejó. Jamás podría perdonarse aquel error, jamás lo haría, haber desperdiciado tanto tiempo...

Los ojos lunas se entreabrieron con cansancio, la mascarilla de oxígeno se empañó enseguida, incluso antes que posara sus ojos con consternación en él.

No supo que decirle porque estaba bloqueado, procesando aún todo, añoraba decirle que luchase aún más, que buscara, segundas, terceras opiniones médicas, ellos debían tener otra oportunidad, él debía tener una oportunidad para disculparse, para darle una vida distinta, aquella que debió conservar cuando la llevó a vivir con él.

Hinata sonrió, él enarcó una ceja al ver esa reacción tan dulce.

Ella no podía creer que su cerebro le estuviese jugando tan mala pasada, alucinando a Sasuke, debía ser tan patética para crear ese tipo de ilusión. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, debía odiarlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero su tonto corazón estaba alocado, incluso sentía su olor, sollozó cansada incluso de sí misma.

Él se le acercó tomándole un brazo al tiempo que le cuestionaba si estaba bien. Nunca creyó que los sueños pudiesen parecer tan reales.

-Ya que eres producto de mi imaginación—Murmuró con esfuerzos—Dime lo que tanto quise escucharte decir.

-¿Qué cosa?—Cuestionó con sorpresa.

-Si lo dices, seguramente podré morir en paz.—Volvió a hablar con esfuerzo y pausadamente— Creo que es... lo que deseo escuchar, más que el perdón de papá.

Hinata soltó unas gruesas lágrimas al tiempo que sonreía con incredulidad.

Sasuke se había paralizado nuevamente, él no quería que ella pronunciara esas estupideces, ella no podía estar pensando en la muerte.

-Estoy muriendo realmente—Volvió a hablar más para ella, recordando que algunos decían ver a sus seres queridos que ya habían fallecido.

Sasuke no estaba muerto, sin embargo, debía ser parte de las alucinaciones que se sufrían.

-Deberías de abrazarme—Habló con la voz entrecortada—Y después decirme que me amas... si eso es lo que quiero...

Sasuke con inseguridad se sentó en la cama la tomó entre sus brazos, sintiendo la extrema delgadez, sorprendido cómo pudo ella cambiar tanto en ese tiempo.

-Se siente tan real—la oyó susurrar—¿Por qué no puedo ver a nuestra bebé también?

-Se la llevó tu hermana—Contestó con el corazón conmovido, el terror comenzaba a invadirlo al notarla tan desmejorada, sobre todo al darse cuenta que poco podía hacer por ella.

-Tú te fuiste tan lejos, tampoco debería poder verte—Respondió ella, con la misma dificultad, su cerebro era incluso débil a la hora de mostrarle sus anhelos.

Cómo deseaba que él supiese de la bebé, creía que él no habría reaccionado bien ante la noticia pero Mikoto merecía conocer a su padre, no debía ser tan ambiciosa, Sasuke nunca quiso contestarle una sola llamada, por más que le hizo en los primeros meses de su embarazo, incluso después de su diagnóstico de cáncer.

Sasuke incluso se sentía tibio, se sentía bien, cerró los ojos simplemente deseándolo, añorando su final porque no podía existir mejor manera de dejar el mundo. Se estremeció volviendo a sentir la falta de aire, pero él la abrazó con fuerza creyendo que tenía frío.

A pesar de lo diferente que lucía, pudo notar esas facciones que lo atraparon... Ella lo miró a los ojos, ahora él se estremeció, el nudo en la garganta aumentó, ¿realmente la iba a perder?

-Yo te amo Hinata, siento no haberlo reconocido antes, siento haber sido un idiota contigo, no estar contigo...-No pudo decir más.

Entre más lo analizaba podía ver más cada uno de sus errores, el maldito tiempo perdido, todo lo que ya no podría vivir. Hinata le sonrió, eso había sido lo que más anheló escuchar.

-Dime que cuidarás a nuestra bebé—Sollozó ella, rompiendo en un llanto doloroso, creyendo aún que el moreno era producto de su imaginación.

Era demasiado su sueño estaba consciente de ello, pero nunca Sasuke le dio tanta felicidad, no podía ser más que una ilusión. Si escuchaba aquello, quizá entonces podría alejarse del todo dolor.

-Claro que lo haré—Habló con dificultad.

Hinata le volvió a sonreír, dejando que sus lágrimas brotaran sin control.

-Ha sido el sueño más bonito que he tenido—Habló ella cerrando los ojos, saboreando las palabras que acababa de escuchar.

Sin darse cuenta el latido de su corazón fue descendiendo el moreno comprendió entonces lo que ella acababa de decir, logró hilarlo...

-No, Hinata estoy aquí, soy yo...

Sus palabras se detuvieron cuando una máquina comenzó a pitar, levantó su oscuro mirar solo para ver unas líneas finas en un monitor, sabía que eso no indicaba nada bueno, incrédulo la apretó contra su cuerpo, unas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos sin darse cuenta.

-¡Hinata!—La llamó pero no hubo ninguna respuesta, ni en ese llamado, ni en los siguientes.

La habitación se llenó de personal medico, mismo que lo sacaron dejándolo fuera junto a Temari que apenas regresaba de su estudio.

La chica parecía consternada, adentro había demasiado movimiento.

-Si era tu conocida—Ella habló para romper el momento tenso, tratando de mitigarlo un poco. Las lágrimas del guapo moreno la sorprendieron.

-Ella creyó que yo era un sueño—Confesó sin darse cuenta.

Temari soltó una pequeña risa, recordando las varias veces que ella despertó con una sonrisa y le confesaba que había soñado con el padre de su hija.

-Ella siempre soñaba con el papá de su hija—Los ojos verdes se abrieron al darse cuenta de lo recién soltado, lo miró con más interés, igual que lo hizo el Uchiha.

-Si... siempre soñaba con ese tipo, soñaba que le confesaba su amor, que se alegraba por que tuviese una hija y que se arrastraba por ella, ¡Qué ingenua ¿no?! –Masculló con rabia—Creo que realmente está ciegamente enamorada de ese estúpido...

La puerta se abrió.

-Llamen a su hermana.— Un hombre de cabello grisáceo pero con apariencia joven fue quien lo dijo al tiempo que se alejaba.

-Temari, es mejor que te llevemos a dar una vuelta por el jardín.—Habló Shizune que pronto descifró lo recién ocurrido.

-¿Qué pasó con Hinata?—Ella cuestionó enseguida sin querer alejarse pero sospechando lo peor.

-Ha fallecido...-Apenas alcanzó a hablar otra enfermera.

-¡No!—Sasuke fue el que gritó, pasando al personal que intentó detenérselo.

Cuando volvió a verla sus labios lucían morados, una mujer le retiraba de su boca un tubo que antes no tenía, ya no tenía cables, ni mangueras. La mujer pareció sorprendida, él se aferró con fuerza al cuerpo inerte, gritando sin darse cuenta, pidiéndole que no lo dejara, no podía concebir que su declaración no tuviese validez, que ella incluso en ese momento de sinceridad, lo hubiese negado a tal punto para creer que era producto de su imaginación.

Ella no podía irse, no cuando él tenía tanto que hacer por ella, no cuando él finalmente se daba cuenta que la quería para toda su vida, que estaba dispuesto a luchar a su lado, a cuidarla, a amarla; no, no podía ser verdad, pero ella no le respondía, ella no lo hacía y no lo haría más...

 **xoxoxoxo**

Hanabi completamente tensa se llenó de valor para salir de casa, llevando con ella una pequeña maleta y en el otro brazo a su sobrina. Su padre desde el inicio de las escaleras, finalmente mostró una expresión: abatimiento mezclado con tristeza.

La castaña continuó su camino sin poder creer que el destino fuese así, aún recordaba el primer día que conoció al Uchiha, aquel día en el cual su hermana murió, según Temari, Hinata logró verlo, ¿acaso solo esperaba hacerlo para partir?

No, no podía ser así cuando la ojiverde le confesó que Sasuke le dijo que Hinata estaba soñando. Jamás hubiese creído que aquel apuesto hombre fuera el padre biológico de Mikoto, no porque Hinata no fuese linda, sino más bien, por la actitud que destilaba. Ahora entendía porque la peliazul lo mantuvo en silencio, creer una noticia así era increíble, en un primer momento ella creyó que aquel azabache deseaba robar a su sobrina.

La prueba de ADN fue definitiva, y a pesar de todo, del obvio abandono, el juez decidió dar la custodia absoluta a ese hombre desconocido, que a ella estremeció mojando sus ojos, ¿realmente querría Hinata que ese hombre tuviera a su hija? Según Temari, si... ¿cuántos secretos guardó Hinata?

Finalmente observó al alto moreno, a su lado se encontraba un abogado y otra autoridad que seguramente se aseguraba que todo el proceso fuese pacífico y se llevase a cabo.

El moreno lucía demacrado, cansado y profundamente triste si lo comparaba con el hombre que conoció parecía que la partida de Hinata realmente lo había afectado.

-Cuida mucho a Mikoto—Masculló sin entregársela aún a pesar de que el moreno estiraba lo brazos en lo que sería su primer contacto con la bebé de casi siete meses—Iré a visitarla al menos una vez al mes—Sasuke arqueó una ceja y solo asintió en silencio—Yo no sé si realmente Hinata deseaba esto, lo que si sé es que no lo mereces. Estoy segura que tú la dejaste, sé que ella intentó decirte de su embarazo, pero tú, y fui testigo rechazaste sus llamadas. Ella luchó durante todo su embarazo sola porque nunca estuviste ahí para apoyarla sino para hacerla llorar, le dejaste mucho dolor, desde que la dejaste aunque fingiera sonrisas ella no era realmente feliz y no solo por su estado de salud. Realmente te odio, y odio que te hayan dado a Mikoto y si pudiese me la llevaría lejos...

-Señorita—El abogado de Sasuke fue el que habló—Debería tener cuidado con sus palabras, pueden ser usadas en su contra en un futuro.

Hanabi bufó molesta y en contra de sus deseos se deprendió de su amada sobrinita.

Sasuke se permitió abrazarla, subiendo enseguida al auto que lo esperaba. Su abogado subió al asiento del copiloto y el chofer se puso en camino.

Dentro del auto se permitió observar a la pequeña que en ese momento empezaba a removerse, quizá mostrando una mueca asustadiza.

-Lo siento tanto Miko—Pronunció con dolor, volviendo a dejar que unas silenciosas y dolorosas lágrimas bañaran sus pálidas mejillas—Nunca me perdonaré dejar a tu mamá, pero te llevaré a la casa en la cual te hicimos, me encargaré, que sepas lo mucho que te amaba, tal como ella deseaba, te enseñare lo guapa y hermosa que era...

Ya no pudo decir más, la voz se le quebró por completo y se dedicó a abrazar con delicadeza a la pequeña que ahora dependía absolutamente de él y de la cual debía cuidar con más esmero, tal como Hinata deseó. Le daría todo el amor que no pudo darle a ella porque lamentablemente no podía volver el tiempo atrás...

 **FIN**

 **Finalmente hice que Sasuke sufriera, ¿no?**

 **Queridas me he dado cuenta que tengo problemas para escribir, aunque este oneshot me salió en unas horas... Creo que el estrés del trabajo y el tener a un tipo cerca, roba mi inspiración por completo XD.**

 **Les cuento que tengo casi el final de Impulsividad pero para ser sincera siento que le falta algo por eso no la he sacado, siento que le falta, no sé no me convence... en fin, espero que cuando salga pueda enfocarme en otra linda historia.**

 **Quiero agradecerles cada uno de los comentarios y votos, sé que deben odiarme por no contestarles, y como siempre me disculpo, es complicado hacerlo, ya saben falta de tiempo, además de que siempre los leo desde otra cuenta y eso me complica poder responderles. No me odien, cuando me regalan sus palabras es muy bonito, muchas gracias a quienes se dedican a hacerlo. En uno me preguntaban qué obra recomendaba de Lynne Graham, mmm eso es medio complicado para mí, la mayoría me gustan, amiga si puedes contactarme en Facebook donde aparezco como Himepeti Jang y me mandas tu correo electrónico por Messenger, con gusto te mando las que tengo y que más me gustan, siento responderte hasta ahora, siendo que me dejaste el comentario hace como tres meses o no, menos como cinco XD, realmente una sincera disculpa, pero pues no había actualizado por aquí (fanfiction)...**

 **Saludos a todos, nos vemos la siguiente.**


End file.
